The present invention relates to a lamp seat type liquid decoration in which liquid dynamic exhibition function and light function are combined to form a frame effect as injected by a flying disc.
There are many types of liquid decorations such as the applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5272604 "cyclonic liquid ornament" and No. 5426877 "dynamic liquid display structure" (as shown by Attachments 1 and 2). In No. 5272604, a vane is used to blow a liquid upward to inject the liquid out. In No. 5426877, a vane is used to create a downward centrifugal effect to form an eddy pattern. The detailed structural features of the above applications can be seen from the Attachments 1 and 2.